Matt's Life at Whammy's
by MelloDeathNoteLover
Summary: Matt's life at Whammy's! First story so it may suck. I dont own Death Note or any of the Death characters mentioned! Plz read and review!
1. New

**Matt's pov.**

**Chapter 1- New**

**Author's note: this iz my first fanfic and it is probably sucky but plaza be nice=) thxs**

_"__Whose the freak?!"_

_"I don't know but it'll be fun to watch the bullies beat him up!"_

_"What a freak!"_

That's what I heard as I walked down the halls at Wammy's House. Wammy's is an orphanage for talented kids. My parents were both killed in a car wreck and I was supposedly really smart. Smart enough to go to Wammy's, oh joy! Not! I've only been here for like three minutes and already I absolutely hate it! Well, I might as well tell you who I am and what I look like before we continue. I'm Matt. I'm 11 and an orphan. I have bright crimson red hair, I like to wear long-sleeved striped shirts (and sometimes a fuzzy vest:P), combat boots, jeans, and orange-tinted goggles. So yes, I guess I am freaky looking. Anyway back to the story.

So I walked down the hallway with Roger, the headmaster of the orphanage, to go to his office to get my room number, class schedule, etc. "Matt?" Roger questioned. "Yeah" I answered back. "You're going to be sharing a room with Mello," he said. Hopefully his name would match his personality. Boy, I was wrong because as soon as I thought that Roger wrote something on a piece of paper and handed it to me. "This is the nurse's number just in case you get in trouble with Mello," he said. "Th-thanks I guess," I stuttered back before heading to the dreaded room that I would be sharing with "Mello". Room number 42, well here goes nothing. I knocked softly on the door and was answered with a, "What do you freakin' want?!" on Mello's part. "Uh..I..um..am your new roommate….. Matt," I stuttered. Just then the mysterious Mello opened the door… I think….. 'cuz this guy kinda looked like a had shoulder length blond hair and had on a whole bunch of leather on, with a chocolate bar in his hand. "Are you…uh…Mello?'' I said. "That's me, jeez! what the heck are you wearing' freak?!" he practically yelled at me.

What a nice welcoming, don't you think so? I mean what's wrong with 'Hi Matt I'm Mello nice to meet you?' I mean seriously! "Clothes obviously," I said. He just kinda snarled at me and then shoved me inside and practically yelled at me about where to keep my stuff. "This bed is mine, don't touch anything that belongs to me or you'll pay, and that is your bed," he said pointing to the vacant bed in the corner, near a window. "Also, if you live here you gotta get up and go to classes and stuff when I tell you to get up. We can't have any slackers here, understand freak?" he asked. I just nodded. "Good now you can get all set up and whatnot," he told me. Once again I just nodded. I had just finished setting up my MacBook, that I snuck in, when a bell went off. "Dinner," said Mello, getting up. I nodded and followed him out, making sure to bring my GameBoy with me. That's another thing about me, I'm a gamer, hacker, and all around computer expert.

When we made it to the cafeteria Mello just kinda left me and went to another table. I don't blame him, I mean who would want to be seen with a freak like me? I quickly ate my supper, and pulled out one of my addictions, suckers! I absolutely love suckers (lollipops). I don't know why, but I do. I sucked on my sucker and was playing Mario on my GameBoy when I was popped on the head by something. Turns out, it was a freakin' stick. I looked up to see a group of people surrounding me. There were four of them, three girls and one boy.


	2. Friends?

**Chapter 2- Friends?**

**Author's note- second chapter! haha there's probably know one reading this. but if you are then let me tell you this! I've put my OCs and Mikami in this one! I really like this chapter and I hope you do too! Now! On with the disclaimer! Disclaimer- I do not own the awesomeness that is Death Note nor do I own any characters mentioned from it! Enjoy! Plz review! **

**Matt's pov.**

**January**

"Hi!" the girl that hit me with a stick said, bouncing around,"I'm Sam but you can call me Stickz and you're new here aren't you? Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my-" the one called Stickz got cut off by the second girl, as the girl slapped a hand over Stickz's mouth. "Sorry Stickz can be kinda talkative. Allow me to make the introductions. I'm Alex, this here is Sam or Stickz, we call her that 'cuz of her obsession with sticks," said Alex pointing at the stick in Stickz's hand," that's Cross, and that's Mikami, they're going out," Alex said pointing to the other girl and boy. I examined each one carefully. The one called Stickz had brownish-blond hair, blue eyes, a light blue t-shirt on, jeans, some New Balance tennis shoes, glasses, and a stick in her hand. The one called Alex had jet-black hair, purplish-blue eyes, and had a long sleeved shirt on with the band Three Days Grace on it, jeans, and purple Converse on. The one called Cross was kinda short with sandy blond hair, glasses, some girly t-shirt with some kinda design on it, jeans, white sneakers, and a necklace with a peace sign and wings on. Finally the one called Mikami, the only boy in the group, had black hair, glasses, a t-shirt, and pants on. What an odd bunch, good I'll fit right in. "I'm Matt," I said.

"Cool, you're sharing a room with Mello, correct?" Alex asked me.

"Yeah."

"You better be careful, look," she said pointing to a table across the cafeteria. "You're sitting in my seat punk," Mello said towering over some little kid. "I'm s-sorry I-I'll m-move," the boy stuttered out.

"Too late you shoulda known in the first place now you'll have to pay."

"B-but M-Mello.''

Mello picked up the little boy and gave him a good punch or two. I felt sorry for that poor kid and I was glad I didn't make that mistake.

"Now," Mello started, "that won't happen again will it?"

"N-no," the boy said.

"No what?"

"N-no Mello."

"Very good, you're dismissed," Mello snarled as he pulled out a chocolate bar and dramatically took a bite out of it. "C'mon let's go," Alex said. As we walked out of the cafeteria, don't think I didn't miss Stickz practically drooling over Mello. We walked down to the lounge were we could hang out and stuff until curfew. I challenged every one of my new friends to a game of MarioCart and beat the mess about every one of them.

"Gosh, Matt, how are you so good at video games?" Cross asked.

"Dunno, I guess I was born with it,'' I joked.

"Well, now," Alex said,"since you kicked everybody's butt at video games, how about we round up a couple of players and play soccer?"

"Sounds good to me," Mikami said, followed by yeahs and yeps from Cross and Stickz.

"Uh…you mean like outside? Er…. I don't know….. I'm not a fan of the outside." I said.

"Oh come on, Matt, it'll be fun!" Cross whined.

"Well,…" all of a sudden Mikami grabbed me by the arm and dragged me outside. "There," he said,"your out."

"But we still need more players!" exclaimed Alex,"Stickz go fetch some!"

Stickz ran back into Wammy's as fast as lightning. Soon she came back with none other than Mello, and a few other people I didn't know.

"So, Matt, this is Lexi, Shock, and of course you know Mello," Stickz said happily. I looked at them closely. Lexi was a skinny girl with medium brown hair. She wore a red t-shirt, jeans, and had on cleats. She also had bandages on every one of her fingers. Shock……. looks like he got shocked. He had had blond hair that stuck up everywhere and electric blue eyes. He had a t-shirt that said 'You've Just Been Shocked' on it, it fits him well.

"Lexi has a problem with biting the skin off her fingers, that's why she has the band-aids," Alex said,"She's also my roommate."

"Yeah, Shock is my roommate he likes electrical things," Mikami said.

After the introduction, we got on with playing soccer. It was Alex, Lexi, Shock, and I against Mello, Mikami, Cross, and Stickz. It was the very last part of the game. The teams were tied. Mello started to make his way down the field with the ball, so I deiced to do my best to stop him. BIG mistake. I came up beside him, lightly tapped the ball with my foot, and somehow Mello tripped and landed on top of me, costing his team the game. The look in his eye was murderous.

"You cost me the game, Freak!!!" he yelled.

"I," but that was all I was able to get out before his fist hit my face. He hit me pretty hard, and so the only thing I could do was hit him back, just as hard. We rolled around on the grass fighting each other for a while. Soon he had a bloody nose and I had a bruised arm, bloody nose, and a bloody lip. Mello, being stronger, pushed me to the ground and sat on my stomach. I crossed my arms like an 'X' over my face defensively. I waited to be punched or kicked or something, but nothing happened. I took a peek around my defense shield (my arms) and looked at Mello, who sat on top of me. He was staring down at me smiling like an idiot. It was one of those smiles a psycho murder gives his victims when they are completely trapped, all he needed was a knife and the scene would have been complete. I squirmed underneath him and he freakin' laughed. He was scaring the crap out of me. Finally, after what seemed like ages, he got off of me and helped me up. Then, he said,"I've deiced I like you, Matt, buddy." I'll admit it, that comment took me a bit by surprise.

"Friends?" he asked as he stuck his hand out. I just kinda stared at him for a moment.

"Friends," I said taking his hand and shaking it. Everybody around us cheered.


	3. A Crappy Holiday

**Chapter 3- A Crappy Holiday**

**Matt's pov.**

**February**

**Time Skip ooooohhhhhh….! XP**

**Author's note- Look! Im not dead! . lol anyway so very sorry about the loooooooooooooooong wait but i was being lazy on this one….. expect updates faster until like chapter 6, cuz then i have to write again lol so REVIEW PLZ! and i'll take less time ;) love you my reviewers! and future reviewers and readers of my stories! 3**

**oh btw i know Matt's friends are acting stupid its just that i kinda wanted them to get worked up over something (and reveal Matt's past which will be in chapter 4) and everything in bold is me putting in comments or something, everything not in bold is part of story :P sooo with that said…..ENJOY!**

So its been month since I came to Wammy's. I've made some good friends, but guess what day it is. It's February 2, my birthday, what a bummer. I'm turning 12. I haven't told my friends yet but Roger knows and is probably going to announce it while I'm in class. I know what you're thinking, why don't you like your birthday? Well, that's the day my parents died and then I stayed with my aunt and then sent to Wammy's the next year. Yes, my parents died in a car wreck going to get my birthday present. So… yeah….. I don't like my birthday.

"Hey, why do you look so sad today, Matt?" Mello asked as he sat down with his usual breakfast of Coco Puffs, chocolate milk (in the Coco Puffs), a glass of chocolate milk, and a Hershey's chocolate bar. I continued to stare down at my breakfast that consisted of bacon, toast, milk, and a waffle.

"Hey, Matt, MATT!" Mello yelled, "Hey I'm talking to you!"

"Sorry, Mels, I guess I'm just tired."

"Huh, I guess. Well you better perk up we've got a test in math today."

"Yeah, I guess I better."

Soon we were walking to first period together, soon everybody will know it's my birthday. I don't want to face any of my friends after the announcement. They'll all be upset that I didn't tell them. I glanced at Mello, who was looking at me with a concerned stare. I shifted uncomfortably. We made it to first period pretty early, and I was shaking in my seat next to Mello. He sat on top of his desk and he was still looking at me with concern.

"Dude, are you sure your okay?" Mello asked,"I mean you're shaking like a leaf."

"Yes Mello I'm fine," I said through gritted teeth.

"Whatever you say."

A few moments later, the teacher came in, yelled at Mello for sitting on his desk, got yelled at by Mello for yelling at him, and called role. The intercom beeped. Crap. Roger's voice came on and he talked about some stuff that I really didn't care about. Then it was time to call out birthdays.

"So today Emma's turning seven, Julie's turning ten, and uh.. Matt's turning twelve."

Everybody turned around to look at me. I glanced at Mello, his eyes were as huge as plates and his mouth hung open. He looked enraged. Then, the teacher spoke up.

"Well, happy birthday, Matt!" Just stop your making it worse. Mello was just scribbling something on a piece of paper. I looked over at it, it was just a big dark blot on his paper. Probably so he won't bash my head in. I shrugged. I knew all of my "friends" were hurt. The day passed as normal , except my friends wouldn't talk to me. When class was over I decided to go outside, since its the last place they would look for me. Man, I was wrong. I walked outside and saw all of them in a little group, waiting for me. Stix came up first, she wasn't mad like the others, but she did start rambling.

"'tyoutellus?We'-," she was cut off by Alex who starting shouting.

"Matt, we thought you were our friends your supposed to tell us everything! How could you? Y-you broke the friendship code!"

"MATT WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US! NOW I FEEL BAD 'CUZ I DIDN'T GET YOU ANYTHING AND YOU-YOU BROKE THE FRIENDSHIP CODE!" Mello ranted **(Mello has no knowledge of any sort of friendship code XP)**

"Look, guys I'm sorry , but-," I was cut off.

"But what? You broke the code so we can't be friends anymore so bye!" Alex shouted**(she overreacted)**. I was hurt. I waved bye and walked back to my room.

The next few days were lived in pain. None of my friends would even look at me. Even Mello, who I shared a room with, barely talked to me anymore. I felt awful because I knew I had hurt them by betraying them, but I honestly think that they need to get over it after all it is just a birthday. No, let me rephrase that it is just my birthday, and by losing my friends only made me hate my birthday more. Its been nine days since my birthday and tomorrow, the twelfth, is Valentine's Day, just another crappy holiday.


	4. Another Crappy Holiday

**Chapter 4- Another Crappy Holiday**

**Matt's pov.**

**February**

**SEE! Updates are faster! I wasn't lying to you! Yay! Meh's got me some new reviewers! Thx you to Mellys-girl, Stix01, and YuukikuranXD! Thank you! and this iz your present….I give you chapter 4! and yes Yuukikuran this was my first fanfic! Thank You again my lovely reviewers! You make me happy ^_^**

Valentine's Day…..ugh…. Valentine's Day is another one of those crappy holidays. I guess sometimes, when you have friends, family, or a valentine, it's kinda fun. Unfortunately, I don't have any of those. I did, however, get my group of friends something. I got them something before our fight for Valentine's Day, of course, but even if their mad at me I will give them their gifts. I woke up and found Mello still asleep in his bed. I wonder why he's sleeping in so late, its already 10:00am. I decided to shake him so I could give him his present. "Mello," I said, "I uh got you something for Valentine's Day. Here, it's a box of chocolate." He ignored me. "I know your upset with me but uh I'm sorry and here," I said holding the box out to him. He flipped over and looked at me.

"What kind is it?" he said smiling lazily.

"Assorted."

"Well I'll take it then. I'm sorry about over reacting about your birthday. You obviously didn't want anyone to know, and I can't help but to wonder why."

I guess I would have to tell him.

"It all started when…."

_*Flashback* _

_The 8-year old red-head boy rushed into the kitchen. "Mommy! Daddy! Guess what day it is!" he shouted._

_"Why, it's your birthday, Mail," his mother said._

_"Yep!" Mail said._

_"Son, we'll have to go get your birthday present but we'll be back soon, okay?" his father told him._

_"Okay! I'll go watch TV. I love you."_

_"We love you too."_

_*Later that day*_

_Mail was watching the news. "There's just been a car wreck on Highway 32. Two people were killed and one was injured," the news anchor stated. A picture of the two people that were killed showed up on the screen._

_"Mommy. Daddy," Mail whispered, teary-eyed, "I'm so sorry." _

_The walls that used to be the home of his parents seemed to echo around him. 'Happy Birthday, Mail' they seemed to say._

_*End of Flashback*_

"Then I was sent to live with my wicked aunt, on yet again my birthday, until she couldn't use me to make money anymore and shipped off here a couple of years later. But what I hate most about her is that she was the one who survived the car wreck that my parents were killed in," I said. Mello's mouth popped open. He was silent for a while.

"How did she use you to make money?" Mello finally asked.

"She used to make me hack into people's computers to steal money and stuff. She got sent to jail though."

"Well if I would have known that then I wouldn't have made a big deal out of your birthday, I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

Mello looked at me, jumped out of bed, and dashed out of the room. I wondered where he could be going in such a hurry, he still even had his pajamas on. Oh well, I've got other things to do than to worry about Mello. I hopped off of Mello's bed and returned to my own. I dug around underneath my bed for the rest of the presents for my friends. I wandered downstairs, after I got dressed, to find the rest of the people needed to give gifts to. I checked the lounge and, to my surprise, there they all sat. Mello had just finished telling them something. At the sight of me, Alex jumped up from her chair and ran toward me, with Stix following close behind. Alex smacked straight into me and squeezed me into a big bear hug.

"I'm so so so so sorry," she said, '' If you would have told us that, then we wouldn't have been mad at you."

"Well," I said, "I figured you didn't want to hear my past problems."

"No, that's what having friends is all about, Matt. You're supposed to tell them all your problems. It's part of the friendship code. Haven't you ever had a friend?" Stix asked.

"Well…no actually I've never really had a friend," I said gingerly.

"Well you're our friend now whether you like it or not. Happy Valentine's Day, from your friends," Alex said holding out a blue rose. I handed her and the rest of my friends their Valentine's Day gifts.

***Later that day (at night… oooohhh…. spooky….O.O)XP**

"Delivery for Mello," said Roger's little assistant Linda. Linda was the world's biggest tattle-tale, drama queen, big mouth, and suck up. My friends and I hate her, grrrr….. she is so annoying. Mello and I were in our room when Linda came with Mello's humungous delivery. I opened the door and there she stood with two wheelbarrows full of all types of chocolate and even a stuffed rabbit that smelled like chocolate **(lol i have one of those**). Mello rushed to the door and brought everything in. He began to eat his chocolate while I examined the cards and tags that were put on the boxes to tell who the giver and the receiver of the gift is. I nearly laughed out loud. It was a serious LOL moment. Everything in those to wheelbarrows had been from the one and only Stix!

"Look, Matt! Look at all the stuff I got! I bet you wished you could've gotten all this stuff too," Mello gloated. I decided it was time to tell him were all this stuff came from.

"You know," I started, ''that all this stuff is from Stix." His face turned a light color of pink before he responded.

"Oh, well, I'm still gonna eat the chocolate."

With that said he looked off in the distance and dramatically bit into his , it was official, this was the best Valentine's Day I've had since my parents died.


End file.
